Price of a Soul
by That Artist Girl
Summary: Bella did something horrible and promised something long ago to the devil himself that she never told the Cullen's about. Then after she left something happen's to her and the time came for her to pay up. When her and the Cullen's are reunited can they save her from her fate?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV:

"We're leaving."... "I don't want you to come."... "I got board."

His words repeat in my head like the echo in an old abandoned house. Over and over again I hear them until I am driven to near madness. I wake up screaming my lungs out nearly every morning, Charlie doesn't come to check to see if I am being murdered any more. He's used to it. My nightmares haunt me when I drop off from the world and thus far have offered no respite from my torments. I dream of the Cullen's; of them leaving me, of never seeing Edward, Alice, or any of them ever again just like he promised and then worst of all I dream of him. The day he will finally come and collect the dept I owe. One that I have owed since childhood. I am terrified of that; that I will never be able to see my true love and his beautiful family again, that I had over time come to love as my own second family. But I knew, that he would come the moment my time here on earth was supposed to be up.

I walk around like a corpse. Poor Charlie doesn't know what to do with me and he describes me as a walking zombie. And honestly I feel so dead and hurt inside I find his description of me as fairly accurate. I have nothing to live for any more. I mean sure there was Charlie, my Mom, and her husband Phil but Charlie got along without me just fine for the majority of his life and I am sure he would hurt and be sad if say I where to die or some thing terrible happened but I am pretty sure he would get over it. And while again my Mom would be terribly sad I am sure she would get over it, after all, she has Phil now to take care of her in my place.

So as time passed without my notice and the seconds turned into minutes the minutes into hours and the hours into days and days into months but I still never improved until it seemed while me and Charlie were eating dinner Charlie seemed to have had enough of my attitude and slamming his fist on the table and his face contorting in anger and shouted "That's it Bella I've had enough! I'm sending you back to Jacksonville back in Florida to live with your Mother!" I glanced up at him muttered an monotone "Okay." and continued with my dinner. I almost felt bad for the way Charlie now looks at me... As if I am broken... But in all honesty I think I feel the same way about myself as if I am broken and a crucial part of me that I need is missing. Edward is missing along with the rest of my beautiful vampire family.

Again the week passed in a blur and I still remained the same unemotional zombie like person that mostly just sat and stared at the wall or out my window all day. Soon enough it was time to go to Jacksonville. Charlie helped me pack my bags in the back of his cruiser and we with out so much as a word we where off to the airport. Once we arrived Charlie parked helped grab my bags and we both again silently went into the airport where we would say our goodbyes. Once my baggage was checked and all that I turned to face my Dad. He looked sad but he seemed to suck it up and when my flight number was called he gave me one of our infamous awkward hugs and after gruffly saying goodbye he left at the same time as I did to go board the plane I would be riding to Florida.

Take off was normal and eventually started to doze off and fall asleep only waking up what seemed like we hit a patch of turbulence but when the plane did not stop shaking after so long I began to get a slightly bad feeling. This surprised me as this was the first time I had felt much of anything in a long, long time. However other people as well had begun to notice that this was not so normal as well and a few started to look a little panicked. The plane ride only seemed to get worse though the bumping increasing. And the put your seat belt light on popped on along with a rough voice of what sounded to be a heavy smoker saying we happened to be passing through a storm and assuring us that it was nothing to worry about and even from the tone of his voice I could tell he was struggling to control the plane and not panic.

But to be honest I honestly just couldn't find anything in me to care even the slightest bit and for some odd reason even while every other passenger in the plane seemed nervous and a couple of them even on the verge of a breakdown my eyes started to get heavy once again and I slipped away to unconsciousness.

When I woke up I was laying down on a soft bed and at first I thought nothing of it and settled in deeper to enjoy the black slumber with no nightmares for the first time since the day he left. But then I realized 'shouldn't I have woken up on a plane?'. I wasn't alarmed; I didn't feel much these days to be quite honest. I blinked open my eyes and got out of the bed figuring I should probably figure out where I am and how I ended up here.

Looking around I realized I was in a room, a very large and nice room. Shrugging, I exited the room and entered a hallway. As I explored I found it weird that I seemed to know where I as going. Everything seemed so familiar though I know I had never been in such a elaborately decorated mansion or at least that's what I assumed to call it since the place was just so big. Soon my feet lead me to a door what I somehow knew to be the parlor, and opening the door I was greeted by the face of the man I had come to dread meeting most in life... or at least up until the end of it I suppose I should say now as I realized that I had died in that plane and now he's here to collect the dept. I had now owed for many, many years.

 **This story is being written as I go and I am as of now unsure as to where exactly I am going with this though I do have the entire beginning planed out. So feel free to make suggestions and tell me what you want or don't want and what you think is going to happen. Also most importantly the more people who review the more I will believe people like my story and the quicker I update. Also just so you guys know the next chapter is already ready to go, I just want to see if people like the story first to see if I should continue. So Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people lets see Edwards reaction to poor Bella's death (yes she really died), but don't worry we'll be seeing more of her in the next chapter any way. You just probably don't know exactly how. :)**

Edward POV:

Months passed and I did little but sit in a curled up ball in the basement and dark of our home swimming in my own torment and misery of missing the one thing that mattered in my life... or really I guess you would really call it existence since I was technically not living. My family tried being there for me in the beginning but soon realized it was all rather hopeless as I would never respond to them. I no longer had my mate and it was all my own doing. I barely hunted as I no longer considered it important along with every thing else now a days. My family's thought's tormented me as well as they also missed my mate whom they had come to accept as family; all but Rosalie who now that she is seeing me without Bella is even starting to feel guilty on how she treated her realizing how much I truly loved her. They pitied me and it didn't help matters at all for me. _'Go back to her...Maybe she is just as miserable as you are.'_ my mind whispered to me and I clenched my eyes tighter as I dug my fingers into the cement flooring almost as if to ground my self from running to her. _'What if she's moved on. Forgotten you? With someone else now?'_ My mind viciously argued back. A growl and whimper ripped through my chest at the thought of Bella touching, kissing, and loving anyone other than myself even though I knew that is exactly what I asked Bella to do when I had left... Move on. To forget... Even though I could not.

"That Is It, Edward I Have Had Enough! Your Not The Only One That Misses Bella! And Your Just About Killing Jasper!" Alice stormed into the basement shouting with a wary looking Emmett and Carlisle and a pained looking Jasper in tow. Carlisle stepped forward and said in a more reasonable voice "Son... Alice is right. You cant go on living this way... Its not healthy, and we are prepared to force you if need be... At least come out of the basement.". I just glowered. I didn't want to move but it wasn't like I would fight theme off in order not to do so as I just curled into a tighter ball. "Grab him..." Alice sighed looking at Emmett before going up the stairs. He came towards me and I growled lowly at him but he only rolled his eyes and scooped me up reminding me my strength is no match for him before following Alice up the stairs with the others following behind encase I try anything.

Emmett took me dumped me on the living room couch. They tried talking to me for hours just like in the beginning and I responded just the same. Pretty soon they gave up and for the day and my family just turned on the news for lack of something better to watch or do. They talked about the weather, politics, sports, prices, and traffic and I barely listened only hearing it in the background as the news droned on and on and on. Finally when the news was nothing but a buzz in the back of my head when I heard the news anchor say the name I love the most "Isabella Marie Swan." before the lady on the TV continued to list more names. My family sucked in shocked breathes and looked horrified and dread filled me. I did the first thing on my own in a very long time and snatched the remote off the coffee table and hit rewind as my family sat too shocked to stop me all the while I was begging to God that nothing had happened to my Angel. I listened to the news anchor lady talk sadly about a tragic plane crash and listing the deaths. It didn't click at first as my family stared horrified at me until a second later something must have clicked in my brain and a roar ripped out of my throat as I realized the horrible, terrible, impossible truth... Bella was dead. DEAD. I stood up so fast I didn't even notice I did it as I screamed and roared into the air and tears filled my eyes that would never be able to fall for my now lost love. I had thought that leaving her, being separated from her was the worst pain in the world, the most horrible torment but I now realize that was nothing. NOTHING. Not in comparison to this. My world had ended the moment her heart did and I wished more than anything in the entire universe I could join her. Then in only less than a second I remembered what I had once told her I planed to do once she died and a hope bloomed in my chest and I was off like a shot not even bothering to take the door and shattering the glass wall. My family knowing my plans raced after me yelling at me both with their voices and minds that this would not be what Bella would want. That gave me pause and realizing my mistake to late my family over took me with Emmett and Jasper tackling me to the ground. I fought them growling and roaring my pain and anger shocking myself as a sound of such pain and angst ripped through me and into the air that I was not even aware any creature human or other wise could make such a sickening gut wrenching noise. "NO! PLEASE!" I begged over and over again of my family but they never seemed to take pity on me and release me so I could go to Italy and have the Volturi grant me my death so I may just have just a sliver of a chance of once again seeing my Angel, Bella in the afterlife and once again hold her in my arms and look into her beautiful soulful chocolate brown eyes. And as my family dragged me back to the house I dug my fingers into my skull wishing I could crush it with the same ease the news was able to crush my world.

 **It will help make Edward feel a bit better if you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is for jay7795 ! Thank you so much for reviewing. You rock. I hope you continue to enjoy my story and I hope I did not disappoint.**

Bella POV:

I have been working for my master, Ciel Alton for about 60 years now. I was terrible at first as I was just as bad as when I had been living and I still felt the horrible pain and numbness of missing Edward my soul mate, but over the years I had slowly but surely had gotten better though I don't believe my heart will ever recover from the pain entirely. I had over time and with help come to learn to ignore it though like a person missing a limb its just painfully not there yet…. life still continues onward. I work with two other people named Sebastian and Ezra who had in the end like me sold their soul to the devil for something or another and who both had ended up becoming my best friends... Sebastian is a kind and compassionate man in his mid 30's though in reality he should be over 200 but since he died so young so long ago but he was lucky enough to be able to stay young for the rest of eternity. And Ezra is both sadly and thankfully closer to my age as he ended up dying at the ripe age of 23 though he would now be about 63 years old if he was still alive and able to age. But I am not really one to talk as I would be 78... But any ways Master Ciel really wasn't that bad... He's was very demanding, dominant, cocky, and a tad bit possessive, oh and his punishments are a bit brutal to put it lightly but we'll get to that later. But really there were worse things in the world I guess.

In my human life I had known for many years that I would eventually belong to the devil once my life ended when I sold my soul in exchange for my brothers passage into heaven after he died a few years before I had moved to Forks as he would have gone to hell had I not given up my soul in exchange for his own. I just never talked about my elder brother with the Cullen's or in Forks in general because it was simply just too painful for both me and my parents to remember him. But any ways being dead isn't so bad. We are immortal forever frozen at the age that we died at. Our hearts still beat funnily enough 'I honestly think Master Ciel made us that way as a joke, as our hearts still beat and we are still so human but unlike everyone else we don't have a soul to reside in our body marking us as different and making us the soulless monsters we truly are.' but on the other hand we got some pretty cool perks of basically becoming a demon like being able to travel around the world by Shadow tunnels if we are in a shadow, shade, or any kind of physical darkness we can use that and travel around the world with just a mere thought. We have impeccable balance and reflexes now 'thank god' I thought. We had accelerated healing and while its not super, super fast it can heal wounds that would take normal humans up to months only a couple weeks. Which in all honesty is probably a good thing due to the punishments we receive. And we are very strong though not vampire strong mind you... But close to it as we could probably crush metal, or pick up a small car. Master Ciel however was much stronger of course both physically and in his powers and to be honest I was always getting surprised throughout my years of servitude when he chose to do a demonstration of his power.

Today it had been a leisurely and rather lazy day for us as Master Ciel was in a seemingly good and lazy mood just like us and mostly just had us do menial tasks such as fetch him his tea, entertain him with a game, clean up, and make his meals. Finally seeing as the atmosphere was not going to be getting any busier in the house Sebastian turned and saying that he would be able to handle Master Ciel for the rest of the afternoon told us in his words too "Go out and go have fun as we never get much work on these types of days anyways!". So smiling at Sebastian along with Ezra we hugged him and left to our rooms smiling at each other knowing the dangerous game we played with not telling our Master we were going out but knowing if we asked our request would be refused for the simple reason that Master Ciel did not like when we left the mansion and only allowed us out if we had to once again go shopping or some other mundane task or assignment from him. So every once in a while on a lazy day we would take turns serving and distracting Master Ciel after we decided the day wouldn't be too busy while the other two went and snuck out to have some fun outside, and so far we had been lucky and not been caught. And hopefully would not ever be though I knew that was inevitable and we would be punished for our disobedience and disrespect. But hopefully that day just wouldn't be today.

 **So what do you guys think? What punishment or punishments do you think Ciel gives gives his three servants? Will Bella get caught going outside along with her friend? How will Bella and Edwards meeting go? Make sure to tell me what you think. I absolutely love it when I get reviews and it inspires me to write even if just for a single person. So every review counts. Plus I'll try to dedicate my next chapter to another reviewer so again make sure to do so if you want to be mentioned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is not a update but is really important.**

 **I need peoples opinions. Should I do Bella's POV with them meeting first or Edward's? Tell me what you think and I will update the POV people ask for the most soon.**


End file.
